Baby Steps
by Pricat
Summary: After a failed attempt at being social, Sam meets an eagle youngster named Bee and they might just help each other out and Sam finds another friend in her.


**a/n**

**I told you I'd write more stories with Sam and this is an one shot but it introduces Bee my new OC who I created last night and you'll be seeing more of her, trust me.**

**In this one shot, after another failed attempt at socialising, Sam finds a female eagle kid named Bee and the two become good friends, but he helps her find a good home and she helps him open up a little.**

* * *

"I can do this, if Jean has faith in me like his last visit." Sam told himself as he was going to try and hang out with the others but finding it hard, since he was shy.

He was wearing a distingushed gentleman's suit and a top hat but was feeling his finger claws shake in anxiety as the others were at Olive Garden but finding it hard.

"I'm just gonna go, I don't feel comfortable." Sam said leaving.

The others saw him leave but knew that Sam had tried this for Jean and maybe for himself plus it was hard for him to come out of his shell.

He was walking down the street when he heard singing, which was making him curious seeing a female eagle in a denim jacket with crop jeans with holes in them making him curious as he had never seen a female eagle before, well besides Eunice but he had moved on from her.

"I wonder who she is, and why she's there?" he said approaching.

He approached carefully as he didn't want to scare her, as she was stunned that somebody like him was talking to her, as she smiled shyly.

"Woah Sam, Sam the Eagle?

What're you doing wandering the streets?" she asked softly.

"Oh I was at Olive Garden but it didn't work out and then I heard you singing." he said as she nodded.

"I'm Bee what the others call me.

I've been on the streets for the last few months." she told him.

He was stunned but had to do something as he was letting her stay with him making Bee stunned as she was going with him and was excited but shy.

She was taking a shower as her feathered body was dirty but Sam was making coffee for them, and was e-mai,ing Jean but he hadn't told him about his failed attempt to socialise seeing Bee come out in a spare hooded top.

"Who're you e-mailing?" she asked.

"A good friend of mine from Interpol." he said.

She noticed that he was by himself a lot understanding but had been the same since others wouldn't give her a chance.

"He must be a good friend, then." she said.

Sam nodded hearing her yawn and going to sleep but heard his cell phone ring but were talking to Ketmit as the amphibian was wondering if he was okay, since him leaving Olive Garden had him worried as he explained that he had met an new eagle kid named Bee.

He hung up after that looking at the clock as it was midnight and needed his sleep hearing talon steps as Bee was awoken but saw him sad, as she guessed that he was lonely hugging him.

"Thanks Bee, as I hugged Jean like that.

I just hope he's okay." he said.

Bee tapped her chin in thought but was knowing that he needed advice.

"You should learn to trust others Sammy, as I know you had a rough past which I relate to as my father was a thief and we were pretty close until he got arrested and I was sent to a foster home so I ran away, because I just wanted to be with my Dad.

But I met you and we're friends right?" she explained.

His eyes widened at such wisdom coming from a youngster like her knowing she was right but was knowing she was right.

"Thanks as you are very wise but you must have learnt that on the streets huh?" he told her.

"Yeah but it's okay Sammy, trust others okay?" she said.

He chuckled yawning as he was going to hit the hay.

* * *

That morning, however there was a rude awakening as both Bee and Sam were awoken by kmocks on the door as it was a police officer making Sam confused as he was listening to him explain that Social Services had been looking for Bee making him worry, as she was a sweet kid.

"There has to be something we can do!" he said as Bee sighed.

"No Sam, it's okay." she said as he was getting an idea.

"I-I want to adopt her!" he blurted.

Bee was shocked as she understood but he was filling in paperwork but saw the officer leave but she was curious.

"I couldn't let you go back to a group home.

At least we can be friends." he said as she hugged him.

She nodded as she was happy but were going to get breakfast, knowing his friend would be proud of him and looking forward to living with him.

"Will your other friends be okay with this, that you let me stay with you?" Bee asked softly as he understood.

"Yes once I explain to them but this is a good thing, since I could use a friend from my species." he admitted looking away.

"I understand as the other eagle kids didn't understand me either for various reasons." she replied as he was curious but fixing breakfast for them.

Bee was quiet as she hid that she was visually impaired and used a long cane but embarrassed to show it, yet she sensed tha Sam would understand.

"Yes I'm visually impaired.

I was born that way, but I can't see sides or in the dark and my night vision has gone.

It's why I don't fit in, but don'tbfeel sad for me okay?" she told him.

Sam was quiet but understood as he had to go join the others and he couldn't leave her by herself.

"This is going to be fun explaining you to my friends." the blue feathered eagle told her.

She nodded following him to the theatre but Kermitvand the others were stunned seeing Sam had a female companion with him, making Statler and Waldorf curious, knowing better to heckle Sam as he would snap at them.

"Is she gonna be your mate, huh?" Scooter teased.

"No!

I-I need to see Kermit okay?" he said.

They wondered what was going on, as Bee was shy and Scooter understood but the others were making her uncomfortable as they left her be, hearing yelling making Bee cover her ears.

Bee heard Sam yelling which made her anxious as she'd hated fighting like when her father had argued with her mother but they made up.

"Maybe I can help them." she said.

"Whoa mon amie, stay!" a French accented voice said.

It belonged to none other than Jean-Pierre, from Interpol and Sam's good friend but he had heard about this eagle youngster from Sam and had news to tell him.

" He's upstairs, I can hear him yelling." she said.

"Merci." he said going upstairs.

Sam had been talking, well debating why Bee should stay and seeing Jean made Kermit relieved as the inspector could talk sense into Sam.

"Yes I heard about her, and after doing research, I found out that her father was an ally to a certain Bad Frog plus I found a foster family that suits her and can handle her." he explained.

Sam was quiet but felt sad as he was getting attached to Bee and didn't want to let her go, as Jesn understood.

"I sense you made a good friend in her, but if you guys are friends, you should be happy for her plus maybe we should tell her." Jean reasoned.

"O-Okay...

I just hope she understands." he said.

"She will." Kermit told him.

They saw him go get Bee but she hugged Sam tight, wondering why he seemed so sad.

"Jean found a family that will suit you and help you." he said.

She was quiet but Jean saw she was being brave for Sam's sake and were going with them to where this family lived in Staden Island but Bee was anxious on the ride there, as Sam could tell since he remembered being like that, growing up.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, I know it.

Jean wouldn't do this if it was a dangerous situation.

I trust him with my life, if I have to." he said reminded of last night, feeling her squeeze his finger claws gently.

But it reminded him of last night, when Bee had given him advice knowing she could use it.

" Remember what you told me last night?

You need to trust others too, like this new family.

They really must care, if they want a great kid like you and we're going to be friends." he told her.

Bee understood as the car arrived at their destination and the trio were getting out seeing a big house with a porch and a picket fence which was quaint as they were going inside.

The parents were amazed hearing Jean andcSam explain about Bee and Bee talk about herself softly making them smile.

"We should go Jean, let Bee adjust to her new family." Sam said softly.

As they were leaving, Bee ran outside hugging Sam tightly.

" Thank you...  
For everything." she said.

"Hey it's okay but at least you gotba home and a family.

I know we fan e-mail each other and stuff." he said.

"Yep and visit the theatre sometimes." Bee saidvas he chuckled, seeing her go inside.

Jean chuckled as he knee his friend had taken steps but a leap of faith in helping Bee out as they were getting in the far but Sam kept looking at the house until it was out of sight.

He knew that it wouldn't be the last time Sam would see Bee again a they were friends now but this was a good start.

"Maybe she'll join the gang when she's older, live in the theatre.

That way, you guys can hang out." Jean said.

Sam was sure of that, as he had heard Bee sing knowing she had a bright future ahead.


End file.
